A Waltz With You
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Waltz pertama yang tak terlupakan. Akankah ini menjadi yang terakhir? One-shot, 9618. Entry for FFC Dance 'Til You Drop! on Infantrum. RnR?


Hola! Saya datang membawa satu fanfic nista lagi di fandom KHR :3

Semoga berkenan, dan selamat membaca~

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Akira Amano

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! FanFiction

Romance/Drama, K+

**Warning:** Future-fic, OOC, abal and gaje

_**Entry for [FFC] Dance 'Til You Drop! on Infantrum**_

**A WALTZ WITH YOU**

* * *

><p>Chrome berjalan ragu-ragu menembus malam. Meski keadaan taman itu cukup terang karena belasan lampu menyala terang di sepanjang jalan setapak, tidak tampak seorang pun di sekitar situ. Sebenarnya tidak heran, mengingat sekarang jarum jam taman telah menunjukkan waktu sepuluh malam. Chrome-lah yang aneh karena berjalan di taman yang sepi larut malam begini.<p>

Rambut ungunya yang sudah melewati garis bahu menari-nari menyambut angin. Tubuhnya yang ramping dengan kaki jenjang kini menunjukkan kedewasaannya. Tanpa permisi, suatu pikiran menyeruak di otaknya.

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal ini._

Benar. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia cuma seorang gadis penakut, hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik bayangan orang-orang yang selalu menjaganya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia gadis ringkih yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Mau tak mau Chrome bertanya-tanya. _Apakah sekarang ia sudah berubah?_

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berdiri di sisi sebuah bufet yang diisi berbagai camilan—semuanya tampak sangat menggiurkan—yang sepi tanpa ditemani siapa-siapa. Terkadang beberapa orang yang lewat menyapa, namun hanya sekedar itu. Tidak ada yang mau berdiri di sampingnya lalu mengajaknya bercakap-cakap.<p>

Chrome sangat sadar, ia bukan orang yang menyenangkan. Pribadinya sangat tertutup, dan ia terbiasa untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya saja. Sayang, Ken dan Chikusa tidak bersedia hadir di resepsi pernikahan bos Vongola yang sangat meriah ini. Sementara Mukuro sudah kembali ke kamarnya sejak lama, dengan alasan masih capek setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Rusia ke Italia.

Sebenarnya Chrome sangat ingin pergi dari tempat itu, namun ia telah berjanji pada Kyoko untuk tidak kabur sebelum pesta usai—yang mungkin baru akan terjadi selepas tengah malam—. Haru dan I-pin pun berjanji demikian, namun keadaan jauh lebih baik bagi mereka yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan cukup baik.

Setengah menyesali dirinya sendiri, gadis itu menyesap minumannya. Apa benar dia sudah berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

"Hibari-san...," gumamnya tanpa sadar saat seseorang yang dikenalnya mendekat. Hibari mengambil sepotong kudapan, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pilar raksasa—tepat di samping Chrome.

"Hibari-san, aku baru melihatmu sekarang. Apa... kau baru datang?" tanya Chrome lirih, berusaha memulai percakapan dengan satu-satunya anggota Guardian Vongola yang tidak terlalu bersahabat dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya. Wajahnya tampak letih dan ia tidak kelihatan tertarik dengan ingar-bingar pesta sama sekali.

Nada suara Hibari yang final dan menunjukkan dia tidak ingin diganggu itu sukses meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri Chrome. Tahu diri, dia tidak lagi bersuara. Hanya matanya yang berulang kali melirik ke arah pemuda yang diam-diam dikaguminya tersebut.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka seperti itu. Berdiri berdekatan namun tidak berinteraksi sama sekali. Kemudian, lagu _slow_ yang sering didengar Chrome mulai berkumandang. "Waktunya dansa...," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tentu saja, Hibari—yang kelima inderanya lebih tajam dari orang biasa—bisa mendengarnya, namun ia diam saja.

"Chrome!" Seseorang dengan rambut cokelat dan gaun putih mengembang indah mendekati Chrome. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara itu, di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut hitam pun berjalan anggun, sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"Kyoko, Haru."

"Chrome, di sini kau rupanya," ujar Kyoko sumringah. "Ayo ke tengah. Nanti kita menari bersama! Tsuna juga mencarimu, kau tahu. Oh, Hibari-san, tentu saja kau juga."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Hibari melengos pergi meninggalkan ketiga perempuan tersebut. Sikapnya memang kurang ajar, tapi mereka sudah hapal dan maklum atas tabiatnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kalau Hibari-san tidak mau. Ayo, Chrome!"

Saat mengikuti langkah kedua temannya itulah, Chrome menyadari sesuatu.

_Mungkinkah... Hibari tadi memang sengaja menemani Chrome? Dan karena sekarang ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, pemuda itu akhirnya pergi?_

Chrome merasa wajahnya memanas, dan dadanya terasa hangat. Benarkah...? Bolehkah ia beranggapan seperti itu? Di saat ia sendirian tanpa permisi orang itu datang. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

_Aaah. Berarti sekarang ia yang sendirian?_

Chrome segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan kedua temannya. Ia sontak berlari menembus kerumunan hadirin yang mulai berkumpul di sekitar lantai dansa. "Kyoko, Haru, maaf! Aku akan segera kembali!" serunya sebelum cukup jauh, dan ia yakin keduanya bisa mendengar seruannya.

Berhubung tubuhnya kecil, ramping dan ringan, tanpa kesulitan ia sudah lolos dari keramaian pesta dan disambut oleh udara dingin khas malam hari di Italia. Chrome sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana ia harus melangkahkan kaki, karena tadi ia berlari hanya menuruti instingnya.

"Baiklah, gunakan instingmu sekali lagi, Chrome...," ia menyugesti diri sendiri. Dan entah karena ia memang punya kemampuan supernatural atau instingnya begitu kuat, ia pun tiba di sebuah taman tak jauh dari gedung resepsi. Taman yang indah, belasan lampu menerangi jalan setapaknya. Chrome terus melangkah...

* * *

><p>Di tengah-tengah taman, di depan sebuah pohon besar, di atas sebuah ayunan. Di sanalah pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan tersebut duduk menyendiri. Chrome memandanginya dari kejauhan.<p>

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak mungkin ia merasakan debaran ini._

Pada akhirnya gadis itu melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa suara ia mendekati pemuda yang sekilas tampak sedang tertidur itu. Rantai ayunan yang berada di sebelah Hibari berderak sedikit saat Chrome duduk di sana. "...Hibari-san?"

"Apa?" sahut hibari langsung, bahkan tanpa membuka mata.

"Uhm, k-kenapa sendirian saja di sini? Boss—maksudku Tsuna-san—pasti mencarimu..."

"Aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk tetap di sana." Kali ini, lamat-lamat kelopak matanya terangkat.

Kalimat ini mengusik benak Chrome. Ia sangat ingin bertanya, namun setelah sepuluh tahun bersama, ia tahu benar pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Lebih baik ia cari cara lain untuk menanyakannya.

"Ne, Hibari-san...," panggilnya pelan. Ia bangkit dari ayunan, dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda dingin itu. "Kau tahu, saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan sesi dansa... Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa di sini saja?"

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia tidak akan berani mengatakan hal konyol seperti ini._

Kening Hibari berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus mau berdansa denganmu?"

"Tapi... aku sudah belajar waltz untuk hari ini semata. Aku tidak ingin usahaku sia-sia."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kamu mengikutiku ke sini?"

"Tapi... aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu, Hibari-san."

_Pengakuan bodoh._

Kali ini mata Hibari yang melebar. Tidak menyangka sama sekali gadis kecil ini akan mengatakan hal sensitif macam itu. Tapi seperti biasa, ia selalu bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. "Aku tidak mau berdansa," tukasnya dengan wajah datar.

"...jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berdansa, Hibari-san?" tanya Chrome polos.

Tanpa disangka, reaksi Hibari sangat berlebihan—untuk ukuran Hibari. Ia mendadak menjawab dengan keras dan nada kasar—yang anehnya juga terdengar salah tingkah bagi Chrome. "Jangan bercanda! Aku... tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan!"

"Kalau begitu, ayolah!" Chrome mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menarik lengan kokoh Hibari hingga si pemuda terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti permintaannya.

Chrome meletakkan tangan kanan Hibari di punggungnya, dan tangan kirinya menemukan tempatnya di bahu si pemuda. Sementara itu, tangan kanan Chrome menggenggam erat tangan Hibari yang satunya, dan mereka bersiap untuk melakukan waltz.

Melihat sikap tubuh Hibari yang tegang dan wajahnya yang mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup, Chrome tertawa dalam hati. Dengan suara lembut ia berkata, "Jangan tegang begitu. Ayo, satu langkah ke belakang... lalu ke kiri... lagi... ya, seperti itu."

Demikianlah, pada akhirnya Chrome mengajari Hibari cara berdansa waltz. Gerakan mereka masih patah-patah—sebagian karena Hibari masih saja sangat kaku—dan Chrome tak henti-hentinya memberi instruksi dengan sabar.

Setelah beberapa kali putaran, Hibari mulai mendapatkan ritme yang dibutuhkan. Chrome pun tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menyebutkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan berikutnya. Keduanya bisa melangkah dengan baik. Berada dalam kungkungan lengan Hibari membuat gadis tersebut merasa sangat nyaman.

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia tidak akan pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi._

"Memang tidak ada musik di sini... tapi aku seperti bisa mendengarnya... musik yang sangat indah, sangat menenangkan...," bisik Chrome di telinga Hibari.

Pasangan dansanya tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Chrome bisa merasakan lengan pemuda itu menariknya semakin mendekat. Hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Dan langkah kaki mereka masih tetap teratur, membentuk lingkaran dengan nama waltz. Waltz pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Akankah menjadi yang terakhir?

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama sepasang insan itu menarikan waltz, berputar-putar di tengah taman. Keduanya ditemani cahaya lampu bagaikan berada di atas sebuah panggung megah. Desau angin menembus dedaunan menjadi musik bagi mereka.<p>

Lama-kelamaan langkah Chrome melambat dan lengannya terlepas dari bahu Hibari. Keduanya akhirnya berhenti, dan dengan wajah memerah Chrome berkata, "M-maaf, aku... Ternyata, capek juga menari waltz terus-terusan seperti ini..."

Hibari menghela napas. "Huh, dasar payah. Terserah, aku pergi saja kalau begitu," ujarnya. Ia berjalan melewati Chrome yang sedikit terengah. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Hibari menoleh pada gadis itu. "Dan jangan ikuti aku kali ini!"

Mata Chrome mengikuti sosok Hibari hingga ia menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Meski dibentak begitu, Chrome tidak terpuruk. Ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, anggap saja itu sebagai bayaran atas kesediaan Hibari untuk berdansa dengannya.

Sungguh malam yang indah, dan waltz yang tak terlupakan.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyaaa! Akhirnya selesai... Maaf-maaf-maaf kalau kesan waltz-nya kurang terasa!<p>

Special regards untuk challenger (maaf saya ikut di saat terakhir XD), dan special thanks for my personal beta (without you this fic's gonna be worse, wkwk).

Untuk para reader, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sekalian review dong? :D


End file.
